


18/01/2019: Peek-A-Boo

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [18]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Non-Explicit, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Natsuya sees something mighty interesting peeking out of the waistband of Nao's jeans.





	18/01/2019: Peek-A-Boo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazumon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazumon/gifts).



> What can I say? Nao in lingerie is something we, as humans, deserve. However, I wasn't in a smutty enough mood to do it justice, so have the tantalising before-sex stuff, sorry :(

Natsuya definitely saw it. He isn’t hallucinating. He most definitely, one hundred per cent saw that flash of lace between the hem of Nao’s shirt and the waist of his jeans. It was dark purple and curling around Nao’s hip before he had tugged his jumper down properly again. Natsuya can’t stop thinking about it, and the longer that image burns itself into his memory for later recollection, the more he’s sure that Nao had let his clothing ride up like that on purpose, just to tease Natsuya. His boyfriend is a teasing little minx and Natsuya loves him a lot.

“What are you staring at?” Nao’s voice breaks into Natsuya’s day dreaming, and Natsuya looks up to see said boyfriend standing in the door separating kitchen from living room, two steaming cups of tea in his hand. Natsuya can’t smell it yet, but he’s sure it’s the loose leaf he brought home from Sydney – T2’s Aussie Wattle Breakfast. “Here you go, it smells amazing, Natsuya,” Nao says as he hands one of the cups over, the golden tea swirling around. “There’s cinnamon in there.”

“Wasn’t staring at anything,” Natsuya mumbles, quickly turning his eyes away from Nao’s jeans to look at literally anything else. Popping a boner as if he were still sixteen years old and turned on by the mere thought of Nao’s eyes on him would be embarrassing. He has to wait Nao out. Nao will crumble and take his pants off eventually, and then Natsuya will rake in the rewards. Namely, Nao in lingerie, if Natsuya’s imagination is as reliable as he hopes it is. “There’s wattle seed in the tea, too.”

Their morning continues as normal on the days when their schedules are clear, conversation over their tea about whatever comes to mind – namely, what on earth wattle seed is – as Nao sits in Natsuya’s lap, his glasses resting on the coffee table in front of the couch. Natsuya gets a little handsy, Nao pretends to be annoyed, and they both giggle like school kids into the rims of their cups. When Natsuya puts his hand on Nao’s waist during a particularly flirtatious moment, he feels lace under his fingertips and his blood suddenly boils warmer than the tea. A strangled noise works its way out of Natsuya’s throat, and Nao very obviously smirks into his tea, his eyes glittering mischievously.

Oh, the game is on, and Natsuya is going to win.

Natsuya does not win. Natsuya loses spectacularly, but dignity isn’t important in the face of his hot boyfriend all dressed up in lace.He cracks about half an hour later when Nao reaches up into a high cupboard to store the tea leaves away and his jumper rides up again, his jeans sliding low from sitting down. “I can’t take it anymore!” he exclaims, darting into the kitchen and curling his fingers into the thin belt looped around Nao’s hips, using his grip to drag Nao into his bedroom.

Nao pointedly checks his watch, calmly walking backwards with a grin on his face. “Wow, Natsuya. You barely lasted until eleven o’clock. We haven’t even had lunch yet.”

“You’re evil,” Natsuya says simply, narrowing his eyes and poking his fingers into Nao’s chest. “I know you’re hiding something in your pants.”

Nao can’t hold in the undignified snort, cupping his hands over his mouth to try and reign the sound in as his eyes squeeze shut from the laughter. “You are the most ridiculous man I’ve ever met!” he laughs, dropping a hand to his chest. “I love the way you phrase things sometimes, Natsuya.”

“And I love you, so drop your pants and let me die in peace, okay?” Natsuya says, although he blushes a little at the compliment.

Shaking his head, Nao peels his jeans off and toes them across the room, cocking his hips and one of his eyebrows as he stands with his hands fisted in the sides of his jumper’s hem, waiting for Natsuya’s response. “Well?” he prompts after Natsuya has stayed uncharacteristically silent for several minutes.

“Natsuya dot e-x-e has stopped working,” Natsuya replies, blinking rapidly. He sits down heavily on the bed, and puts his chin in his hand, eyes never once straying from the wonderful sight before him of Nao in nothing but a soft grey jumper and dark purple lace panties. And the evil smirk. The evil smirk is a different kind of attractive all on its own. “Holy _shit_ ,” Natsuya breathes, and he feels like a kid in the candy store right now. “Take the jumper off?”

The jumper gets draped over Natsuya’s head, and he whines at the loss of vision until warm thighs settle around his waist and Nao pulls the jumper away. “If you get these dirty,” Nao threatens teasingly, wrapping his arms around Natsuya’s neck and leaning their foreheads together, “you’re buying me a new pair. And they’re expensive.”

“I’m going to buy you so many pairs,” Natsuya says earnestly, kissing Nao quickly before going back to staring with his lips parted slightly. The contrast of dark lace on pale skin is almost too much for him to handle, and he puts heavy hands on Nao’s hips and basically throws him down on the bed. “No promises about the clean thing, darling.”

“Just don’t tear them, then,” Nao murmurs, and Natsuya’s brain short circuits when Nao licks up the centre of his throat.

They have lunch at three in the afternoon that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand there you go, hope this was enjoyable. Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
